


前略，Jack穿越了

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 13
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 在陌生的时空，Jack幸运的遇见熟悉面孔。





	前略，Jack穿越了

**Author's Note:**

> 古早小甜饼，修改了称呼。  
> 糖力衰竭的我竟然有点嫉妒过去的自己。

前略。  
忽然穿越到过去的Jack，在陌生的时间轴可怜弱小又无助，转头瞥见年长男友熟悉的面孔。  
Jack松了口气，一头扎进Soulless怀里，在对方唇上吧咂一口。  
Soulless：？  
抱着一袋汉堡回来的Dean：？？？  
Dean：淦这个没灵魂的小混球连男孩子都不放过！！这孩子还没成年吧？！别用我弟的身子犯罪啊！！  
你们干的活基本都在犯罪哦这位哥哥。

Dean冲上去将Jack扒了下来，皱眉质问Soulless又在搞什么，他才走几分钟啊？  
Soulless：十三分钟。  
Dean：……不我不是在问这个。

虽然对方完全不在状态，全程一脸迷茫看着自己大概不知道Dean在说什么，但总归是训了Soulless一顿。Dean回头望向可怜的受害者，就看到Jack歪着头完全不在状态一脸迷茫看着他。  
Jack：为什么要对Sam那么凶？  
Dean：……哇这孩子一点都不知道自己差点惨遭○○，这么单纯的孩子你居然下得了手？！畜牲吗！不行果然还是要尽早找回我弟的灵魂。  
Soulless：？

Dean露出慈爱的笑容看着Jack：你多大了？  
总之先确定自家弟弟的身体没犯罪吧。  
Jack：大概……一岁？  
Dean：啥。

胡乱解释了一通后并没了解状况，总之大概知道Jack是从未来穿越过来的。  
Dean暂时接受了这种说法，揉着脑袋心塞地去冷静一下。  
被留下来的Jack也开心地和还没成为恋人的男友过二人世界。  
Jack：幸好遇见了Sam呢。  
Soulless：哦。  
一只Soulless仍未搞清现状。  
不过他也不在意。

分头行动去调查案件的时候，Dean原本是拒绝让Jack和Soulless一起行动的，毕竟不能让Soulless带坏好孩子。  
Jack：但是Sam是我男朋友啊，还是和他一起行动比较好吧。  
Dean：这倒也是。  
Dean：……。  
Dean：不，不是，你刚刚说什么？

三十多年来，Dean第一次知道自己的弟弟是个基佬。  
对象还是个一岁的非人类男孩。

被过大的信息量KO，Dean没力气阻拦，挥挥手让两个怪胎自个玩儿去了。  
看戏看了半天忽然被要求带小孩的Soulless眉头一皱，发现问题没那么简单。  
带一个全程亮晶晶看着自己深情得不行的小屁孩去把妹，即使是Soulless也意识到这样是很有问题的了！  
你的工作也不是把妹啊这位没有灵魂的先生。

出乎Soulless意料的是，Jack并没有拖后腿。虽然询问时略显生涩，但完美地演绎了一个刚上路的FBI幼崽。乖巧的姿态弥补了组合中没有知心大哥哥的角色定位缺陷，动情路线走的十分顺畅。  
啊，不愧是有灵魂那位的恋人。  
还挺可爱的。

可爱归可爱，一直粘着你甩不掉还是烦。  
Soulless皱眉抱臂仗着身高优势俯瞰Jack：你还跟着我干什么？  
Jack：你是Sam啊？  
Soulless：……所以你跟着我干什么？  
Jack：？？但是你是Sam啊？  
这是什么Sam歧视，举报了。

Soulless：我不是你认识的那个Sam，所以不要——  
Jack一手拉开Soulless，一手对着扑上来的吸血鬼发动能力，将对方摔到墙上禁锢住。  
Soulless：……。  
Soulless拔刀收割人头，拎着血淋淋的刀神情复杂地看着一脸求表扬的Jack。  
Soulless：好吧，干得不错。  
然后他们二人围剿了吸血鬼窝。

迟来的Dean望着一地的马赛克表情空白，木然地将视线从一脸求表扬的Jack脸上移到了一脸求表扬的Soulless脸上。  
Dean：……好吧，干得不错。

回到旅馆后，一身血的Soulless自顾自地钻进了冲凉房，留下两人大眼瞪小眼。  
Dean心情复杂地看着自己的……弟夫？基佬是怎么定义亲戚称谓的天呐心疼几年后的自己，巨尴尬。  
Dean：要不……我再去开一间房？  
Jack甜甜一笑：不用了，Sam很快就会来接我了。  
Dean：……噢……  
被喂了一口穿越而来的狗粮。  
果然还是非常心疼未来的自己。

那边终于定位了Jack所在的时间点，Sam自然是那个来接Jack回家的人。一眼见到Jack没有缺胳膊少腿的安好样子，Sam松了口气。  
Jack见到Sam尾巴都摇了起来，想跑过去却被Soulless一把拉住胳膊。

在Jack疑惑的注视下，Soulless俯身咬住Jack的下唇，软舌轻巧地滑入Jack口中，勾起舌头交换唾沫。  
Dean目瞪口呆，偷偷瞟了眼比自己还年长的那位弟弟。  
Sam：保持微笑。  
莫名恶寒，Dean默默挪了几步远离战场。

亲完后Soulless笑眯眯松开Jack，斜眼看不动声色的Sam，又在昏乎乎的Jack嘴角点了一口。  
Soulless：这才叫接吻，学着点。  
Jack乖巧点头。  
谢谢Soulless老师，学到了。

回归正常时间线和众人寒暄完进入房间后，Jack正打算学以致用，却被Sam一把摁到床上不给亲。  
平日包容体贴的恋人像被打开开关一样脸上没有半点柔软，居高临下凶巴巴。  
Jack：？  
Sam：刚才的接吻，你感觉怎么样？  
Jack：和平时的不太一样……Sam的舌头好软好灵活，还有点甜。亲的时候胸口闷闷的，感觉脚也没什么力气了，有点奇怪……不过挺舒服。  
Sam：……不用答那么详细。

看着不明就里的Jack，Sam无奈吻住。  
Jack顿悟了，原来Sam是在考核自己，于是努力把刚学到的接吻知识还给老师。而更年长的老师显然储蓄了比年轻那位更多的经验，放飞自我后舌头纠结的激烈程度更甚，无法下咽的唾沫从Jack嘴角溢出。  
Sam松开Jack后，不需要依靠呼吸来维续生命的Jack都因为呼吸困难而头昏眼花了。  
Sam也没料到Jack的学习速度那么快，撑在Jack的上方轻喘着，看着他被吻到情迷意乱的样子露出有点自得的笑容。  
Sam：那这个呢？  
Jack咬了咬被啃到红肿的下唇：感觉……更加舒服。

Jack的视线无法从Sam扬起的嘴角上移开，恋人少有的得意洋洋像个偷吃了的狐狸，嘴唇鲜红一路扩散到耳根。  
啊，不是少有，是完全没见过的漂亮。  
心胀鼓动的声音吵得难以思考，Jack捧过Sam的脸，唇瓣相贴。  
Jack：……再来一次可以吗？

虽然第二天的Sam因为引诱小男生羞愧欲死。  
不过当时还是亲了个爽。


End file.
